thomasfansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends Season 17
Season 17 is slated to air on June 3rd 2013 in the UK but in the US 5 episodes where aired on April 9th 2013, All The US Episodes will air from October 17th 2013. This season will be the first of a new writer (Andrew Brenner and The return of Lee Pressman) and New narrator (Mark Moraghan) style for the series. It is thought that it will be twenty-six episodes. Episodes #Kevin's Cranky Friend - Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky does not think he needs help even as the work piles up. #Scruff's Makeover - Scruff gets a new coat of paint and refuses to take rubbbish because he does not want to get dirty. #Wayward Winston - Winston is frustrated because Sir Topham Hatt cannot drive him well, so he decides to go driver-less. #Gordon Runs Dry - Gordon's boiler is damaged, but he is too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. #Calm Down Caitlin - Caitlin has to spend the night on Sodor. #Steamie Stafford - Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. #Henry's Hero - Duck says to Henry and Hero that theres bad coal. #Luke's New Friend - Luke becomes a friend with a deer. More info coming soon. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Whiff *Scruff *Salty *Paxton *Sidney *Stafford *Winston *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Caitlin *Bertie *Kevin *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Farmer McColl *Stephen (possibly) *Rosie (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Skarloey Railway Engines (Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty), Millie, Harold, Trevor, Sir Robert Norramby, Conner, Diesel, Norman, Stanley, The Pack, Mavis, Den and Dart are likely to appear. also Duck, Donald, Douglas, Olliver, Toad, Stepney, Elizebeth, Colin, Duncan, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Duke, Harvey, Fergus, Murdoch, Arther, Dennis (due to Norman being his twin and liveing at the dieselworks), Hector, BoCo, Daisy, Madge, Jeremy, The Chinese Dragon, Bill and Ben may return. Also Terence, Bulstorde, George, Bulgy, Caroline, Molly and Neville may cameo. Cast USA *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Jules de Jongh as Emily and the children *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *Glenn Wrage as Cranky *Keith Wickham as Salty and Stafford *Matt Wilkinson as Winston *Steven Kynman as Paxton *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Farmer McColl *David Bedella as Victor *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Rupert Degas as Bertie UK and AUS *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas and Toby *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Salty, Stafford, and Sir Topham Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Kevin, Cranky, Scruff, Winston, and Farmer McColl *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, and Clarabel *David Bedella as Victor *Rupert Degas as Bertie *Bob Golding as Stephen (if he appears) and Freddie (if he appears) Trivia *This is Andrew Brenner's first season as head writer. *This is Mark Moraghan's first season as narrator. *This is the first season animated by Arc Productions. *The writers are now credited when the title is put up at the beginning. *This Marks Scruff's 2nd Speaking-role in a Series. Category:TBA Category:I Love Thomas